Watching You
by InuOniShi
Summary: One Shot A fic loosely based off the song 'Watching You Watch Him'lyrics mixed with story. Kouga conforts Kagome after her and Inuyasha fight about his night with Kikyo. Tears dry and emotions rise, is there still hope?


**A/N: **This is the first time that I have EVER tried my hand at such a story (one with music lyrics). I'm pretty sure someone has probably already done something like this but on the way home from the store I heard this song and really listened to it and was inspired to write this story. So, I'm going to give it a shot. This is also my first Kagome/Koga so please go easy on me!

I OWN NOTHING! Not Inuyasha or even the song 'Watching You watch Him'. I make no claim to them! Simply the plot is my own.

_**Watching You**_

* * *

_I love you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_And that's not gonna change_

_But things look grim_

_When I am watching you watch him_

_-x-  
_

Koga watched as Kagome and Inuyasha argued. The hanyou had left the group that night to find Kikyo. He could see the betrayed look written plainly across Kagome's face. How he wished that she would come to him, to let him erase all her pain and sadness. Her face was flushed in anger, but he could see the tears that threatened to fall. The hanyou continued to insist that he hadn't done anything wrong.

_-x-_

_I give you the best a man can hope to give_

_But I'm not feeling brace_

_Chances are slim_

_When I am watching you watch him_

___-x-_

Kagome, shaking from barely suppressed sadness, stalked off into the forest. Koga sighed and followed after her. She was sitting on a log, tears slipping down her cheek and dripping to create little droplets on her fists. He sat down next to her. He knew she shouldn't be alone, not in this state. A youkai could easily attack her and she wouldn't even notice. Suddenly she leaned against him, her quiet sobs shaking her body.

Koga slipped his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her onto his lap, cradling her. Her head tucked under his chin. Her hands fisted in the fur on his shoulder. Her sobs racked even his body, threatening to make them fall backwards. His hands gripped tighter and yet still held a gentle touch. Her tears left trails on his skin as they slid under his armer. There had to be something he could do to take away her pain.

_-x-_

_Oh, what is left to learn_

_When he would let you crash and burn_

_He never gives attention_

_But you still yearn_

_Where do I fit in_

_When I am watching you watch him_

___-x-_

Inuyasha didn't realize just how wonderful of a woman he had pining after him. He couldn't see the beautiful woman, simply trapped in the past of his first love. Every time she was around, he ran after her, leaving Kagome alone and hurt every time. Koga knew that Kagome was to kind to tell the hanyou her true feelings. To tell him how much it killed her inside to watch him leave her to be with Kikyo. She cried while he was gone and when he came back, she always had a smile on her face hiding away the pain that ate away at her.

_-x-_

_God only knows why I still wait around_

_Except I hate to see you cry_

_And I need you_

_But there are things I cannot do_

___-x-_

He couldn't stand seeing Kagome cry like this. Her eyes were puffy, and her face was red and blotchy. It did nothing to hide her beauty. Reaching up with his left hand he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears falling from her eye. Her eyes snapped open at the sudden touch and she stared straight at him. Her blue eyes connected with his. They could see the storm of emotions in each other's orbs. Floating, hidden, unsaid.

_-x-_

_And I want you_

_When he's playing all his games_

_And it gets hard to tell whose the victim_

_When I am watching you watch him_

___-x-_

"Kagome," he whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder she would run from him.

"Koga," she whispered back.

What was this feeling? She was sure that she loved Inuyasha but when Koga looked at her like that her heart raced, her head felt dizzy as if in a fog unable to piece together thought, and butterflies filled her stomach. She blushed, her tears starting to dry leaving her face feeling itchy and taunt. His hand still cupped her cheek his skin searing hot against hers, it felt good to her.

_-x-_

_Oh, what is left to learn_

_When he would let you crash and burn_

_He never gives attention_

_But you still yearn_

_Where do I fit in_

_When I am watching you watch him_

___-x-_

Her thoughts started to turn back to the white haired boy but Koga moved his thumb, snapping her back to reality and the very warm feeling fluttering in her stomach. His lips tipped into his customary smile, one little fang peaking over. Kagome thought he was absolutely handsome. Koga was surprised when her hand pressed into his cheek, much the same way as his was pressed to hers. A small spark of hope flickered in his mind, sending a pain of doubt crashing through his chest.

_-x-_

_God only knows why I still wait around_

_Except I hate to see you cry_

_And I need you_

_But there are things I cannot do_

___-x-_

Koga sighed. Would anything he did change her mind? Could he get her to fall in love with him? Would she be happy with him? He would treat her right. He would love her every single day. He would help her and never leave her. Wolves mated for life and he knew he wanted to spend his life with this woman in his arms. She was the one he wanted, but could he ever be the one she wanted?

_-x-_

_And I love you_

_Like a broken record plays_

_But I'm a window pane_

_A phantom limb_

_When I am watching you watch him_

___-x-_

"Kagome, I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Koga," he could hear the distress in her voice.

The plea that told him she couldn't do this. She couldn't forget her love for the man that had left her here in his arms. As much as she wished she was in love with him, she was already in love with another. His hand not laid on her face clinched into a fist. He had known this, of course, but now it was more real to him. He swore he could hear the sound of his heart cracking in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, he could smell her guilt and sadness. She felt horrible, knowing completely how he felt.

_-x-_

_When I am watching you watch him_

___-x-_

"Can I have just one kiss," he asked her, the pain in his chest causing him discomfort.

"Just one," Kagome nodded.

He sucked in a slow breath before leaning forward pressing his lips against her soft ones. She smelt amazing, tasted like heaven and his lips tingled with the feel of hers gently rubbing against his. His hand slipped behind her head, wrapping her dark hair around his fingers. Her arms pulled him deeper into the kiss. His tongue snaked out and gently prodded her lips open. They both felt a spark of electricity between them when their tongues finally met. They stayed that way for as long as they could. Enjoying the feel without the worry of thought.

Then it was over and they were both pulling back. He helped her stand and waited for her as she washed the tears from her face. They walked together back to her friends. She gave him a longing look before she left his side and sat next to the white hair boy. He watched her smile spread across her face, but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. The blue eyes that were fixed on the amber eyed hanyou.

This is how it would always be. Kagome would love Inuyasha and hurt because of him. While Koga loved her, and felt the sting of misery because she had chosen a man who couldn't decided if he loved her or his first love more. Even though he knew she would never pick him, he just couldn't let go. He loved her so.

_-x-_

_When I am watching you watch him_

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think! I would really like to know about this one. I was going to make it happy, but the whole point of the song is a sad melodramatic feel so there was no room for complete happiness._  
_


End file.
